List of Baccano! characters
The Baccano! light novel and anime series feature an extensive ensemble cast of characters created by Ryohgo Narita and illustrated by Katsumi Enami. Largely set in a fictional United States, the series tells many loosely connected stories about people brought together by immortality and is often told from multiple points of view. The events occur throughout many decades; most take place during the Prohibition-era while others are set in the 1700s and the 2000s. The cast is made up of many seemingly unconnected characters and at least twenty main characters, Click "Episodes" located to the right of the Baccano! logo. From the episode list that appears on the left, select the last episode labeled "16 - Carol Realizes That the Story Cannot Have an Ending". The quote is located in the episode description in the lower right. including Issac Dian and Miria Harvent, a pair of eccentric thieves; Firo Prochainezo and his mentor Maiza Avaro, members of Manhattan's small Camorrista Martillo family; Keith, Berga and Luck Gandor, three brothers who manage the small Gandor mafia family, also based in Manhattan; Szilard Quates, who recreates an immortality elixir which many characters accidentally drink, and his homunculus Ennis; Dallas Genoard, a young thug from a wealthy family, and his sister Eve; Czeslaw Meyer, a young boy; mafia hitman Ladd Russo and his fiancée Lua Klein; mute bodyguard Chane Laforet; gangsters Nice Holystone and Jacuzzi Splot; and the Gandors' adoptive brother Claire Stanfield, also known as the legendary assassin Vino. While developing the series, Narita did not create a detailed outline. Instead, he created the story around on how the characters would act, which changed the original plots and structures of the novels. Although he allows the characters to "move" how they "want", he finds it troublesome because certain characters move "too much" and leave the plot "in ruins"; in addition, other characters are hard to move along with the plot. Tyler Walker, the ADR director of the English dub of the series, states that casting for the series was difficult due to the large number of characters and the character types. The characters Narita created were praised for their differences in appearance and personality, and each were said to have their own psychosis. Creation and conception The author of the light novel series Ryohgo Narita noticed that the large cast in The Rolling Bootlegs seems to have different motives, but intentionally or not, they all move toward the same end. He stated that he never wrote a detailed outline for the book, and so the story was created based on how the character would act. The characters' actions changed the planned story and structure of the book. During the early drafts, Maiza Avaro was a hypnotist, Ennis was a succubus, and Szilard Quates was able to use magic. In addition, every Camorrista was killed, except for Firo Prochainezo. However, he is happy these ideas were not included in the novels. Narita did not model Firo after anyone, and he believes the character is plain as a result. Although Firo is "supposedly" the protagonist, he found it hard "moving" Firo along with the plot. This problem is solved once Firo's affection for Ennis became apparent. His feelings toward Firo's situation as an Italian immigrant are influenced by an article written by an Italian novelist. The article stated that, as a child, the novelist wished to be like the Italians in the movies because they were happier than the people the novelist saw in real-life. While planning the two Grand Punk Railroad novels, Narita wanted to create a character that did not act as he looked. So, he placed a large facial tattoo on Jacuzzi Splot, a shy cry-baby. However, Narita never planned for the tattoo to have a meaningful past until he actually wrote the book. As he tried to design Nice Holystone, he wanted an appearance that left a strong impression and designed her with an eyepatch. Upon realizing that many characters sport an eyepatch, Narita decided to have the character wear her eyeglasses over the eyepatch. Other than the source for her appearance, he does not know the inspiration for her obsession with explosives. He also notes that the two novels introduce the series' "number one problem child" Claire Stanfield. He remarks that Claire moves too much by himself (more so than Issac Dian and Miria Harvent) and changed the entire plot of the novels; for example, all of the Russo and Lemure were supposed to have died. Although Claire is the series most popular character, Narita will not write a novel featuring him as the protagonist because he believes that the story would end very quickly without any excitement. While writing, Narita did not plan to become attached to Chane, and she was killed in the original draft. However, the author became fond of her, and she survived. Narita comments that Ladd Russo was easier to move around than Claire. He also states that Ladd is his favorite character, and he would often refer back to Ladd's dialogue to raise his spirits. Casting Tyler Walker, the ADR director of the English dub of the series, comments that because there are a lot of characters and most of them are older men, a character type he does not work with often, choosing voice actors and familiarizing them with their characters was difficult. He asked many directors and actors for recommendations and mainly aimed to cast newcomers, as he felt Baccano! provided him a chance to discover newer talent. Walker wished to find actors who could provide the dialect and accents of the various time periods and locations, especially when casting for the characters with heavy European accents. Walker held auditions for six days, during which about 140 people came for the eighteen main roles. He states that this was probably the longest casting process Funimation has held. Daily Days The is an information company based in Chinatown that uses its newspaper as a front for information gathering. They gather information by paying visitors, ranging from shopkeepers to mafiosi, and by selling information in exchange for more information. They also employ various people to collect information for them, such as , who supply the company with information about the incident aboard the Flying Pussyfoot. Many visitors are received at the front desk by or . Nicholas originally worked for a military intelligence unit. He taught the employees to use guns and allowed the company to gain enough power to compete with surrounding organizations. Nicholas will sell information to anyone willing to pay the price, regardless of who they are or who else might know the information. His intentions often get the better of him. Because of the nature of their business, the editorial department situated behind the front desk is well armed at all times. President is the unseen head of the Daily Days. His office is filled with paper and the sound of ringing phones. His age is unknown due to the large mountain of papers on his desk, but he is described as having a young voice. Important visitors, such as Keith Gandor, are received in his office. Although he employs many people to gather information for him, the president seems to know about the situation before they report to him and often knows more than those who witnessed the event. Gustav St. Germain is the vice president of the Daily Days. He and his assistant Carol work primarily on incidents involving the immortals. Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent and are a pair of idiotic and eccentric lovers who work as thieves. Isaac attributes their success to the eccentricity of their crimes, such as stealing watches to steal time or stealing an entrance to prevent anyone from entering the building. They wear a variety of costumes when committing crimes, leading witnesses to assume they are performers. Miria wholeheartedly believes and supports everything Isaac says and often mimics his body language and speech, although she often does not really understand what he is saying. The pair are oblivious to their surroundings, but hold a great affection for the people they meet and believe the best from them. They become immortal in 1930 after mistaking the elixir for a bottle of alcohol. In 1934, Isaac and Miria are confronted by plainclothes officers. Isaac realizes Miria is unaware of this and sends her away without informing her. He is arrested for multiple thefts and imprisoned on Alcatraz Island. Isaac is released later in the year and reunites with Miria in Chicago. Gandor family The Gandor family is a small mafia family based in Little Italy, Manhattan. The family is run by three brothers, Keith, Berga and Luck Gandor, who inherited the family from their father and are known for their ruthlessness and fighting ability. Their subordinates are known for becoming violent over slight disagreements. The family refuses to deal in drugs because the brothers possess varying degrees of aversion to them. The family makes money through the illegal distribution of alcohol, underground horse race betting and various casinos. The family's headquarters is found in the basement of a small jazz hall. Because Luck and the Gandor's adoptive brother Claire Stanfield befriended Firo Prochainezo of the Martillo family as children, the two families are friendly with one another. Other members of the family include Chick Jefferson, Maria Balsereit and . The Gandor operates on a similar scale as the Martillo family and controls about the same amount of territory. Gandor brothers , and Luck are brothers who manage the small mafia family in Manhattan. However, the three are described as ill-suited to mafia life. The three become immortal in 1930 after mistaking an immortality elixir for a bottle of alcohol. The eldest Keith acts as the boss and the family's protector. He holds an "old-fashioned" mafia ideas and always wants justice to be served. However, Claire believes that out of the three brothers, Keith is the only one who is fit to be a mafiosi. Keith wears a perpetual scowl and rarely speaks; the Daily Days will waive their fee for information in exchange for a few of his words. He is married to Kate, who was a piano player for silent films and became unemployed when silent films fell out of favor. However, Keith enjoyed listening to her play. Once the two became acquainted and she learned more about him, she wanted to play the piano for him. She is the only one who can have him say more than a sentence, but only on occasion. She is completely aware that he runs a mafia family. Berga is the second-in-command and is tasked with inspiring terror of the Gandor family. He is described as an idiot, but does not hesitate to do his job. It is said if he were smarter, he could control the Gandor by himself through terror and violence. He is the strongest of the three brothers and is volatile and easily angered. Berga is married to a woman named Kali. The three consider Claire Stanfield, who was adopted into the Gandor at a young age, as their fourth brother. Luck is about twenty, making him the youngest of the three brothers. Despite this, he possess social and calculative skills rare for his age; as a result, he is the third-in-command and devises the Gandor's strategies and plans-of-action. He only joined the mafia because his father and brothers were mafiosi, and he felt obligated to become one too. He is having trouble adjusting to life as an immortal and, of the three brothers, is thought to be the least suited for the mafia life. Luck is aware of this and acts ruthlessly in an attempt to convince himself otherwise. He speaks politely, no matter who he is talking to. He seems to be always calm and collected and is always wearing a faint smile; however, the smile is simply a front as Luck is described as a cold and ruthless person. Although his expression remains calm, he can become extremely angry and often becomes angrier than his brothers in situations. Because of his immortality, he lost his passion for life and his duty and often feels no emotion. He states that after gaining immortality he completely changed into a "rational and benign" person. When he does feel emotion, his actions are often controlled by them. Luck is good friends with many of his subordinates; when four of them are killed by Dallas Genoard, Luck becomes extremely angry and admits that if he did not control himself, he would have gone out to find Dallas and killed the police and citizens would stood in his way. Because of this, Luck asks his larger brother Berga to hit or kill him if he attempted such a rampage. Because Firo and the Gandor grew up on the same block, Luck and Firo are close friends and, as a result, the Gandor and Martillo families are on friendly terms. Chick Jefferson is the family's scissor-wielding torture technician. In 1925, his stepfather owed money to the Gandor and several other groups. His stepfather was unable to pay everything back and planned to run away with Tack, Chick's younger brother. Chick was seen as a nuisance and sold to Luck, who is only a couple of years older. Chick was aware of the situation his family was in and agreed to pay the debt in full if he did not prove himself useful to the Gandor. A year after being sold to the Gandor, Chick became feared throughout the surrounding gangs. Since his childhood, he has carried two scissors that are long and enjoyed cutting various objects. Because of this, the Gandor find him strange and tend to keep their distance. Only Maria feels comfortable around him and talks to him constantly. He is described as a truly kind-hearted man and an incarnation of innocence. Although Luck believes Chick does not have any qualities of a mafiosi, Luck also believes Chick's only talent is inflicting pain. When he speaks, he often drags out the vowels, increasing his child-like qualities. Maria Balsereit is a Mexican samurai who uses two katana. She is one of many assassins hired by the Runorata to kill Claire, but she is no match for her target. Afterward, she witnesses Keith protect her assassin's pride and takes Luck's offer to join the family. She is the Gandor's only female member and is considered a freeloader. Maria is easily excited and as an ex-assassin, she enjoys fighting and cannot stand jobs where there is little chance of conflict. As a result, she often damages many of the family's sources of income. However, she only listens to Keith (who is unlikely to discipline her), and Berga feels it is better to let her do want she wants. Luck is left to control her, much to his annoyance. She is very friendly and calls everyone, including Luck and her targets, amigo, Spanish for friend. Although the family wishes she had a different personality, they are extremely confident in her abilities. Genoard family Dallas Genoard is a small-time thug and the older brother of Eve Genoard, whom he treasures above all. After Isaac and Miria steal the Genoard family fortune, he begins a string of robberies with his friends and gets involved with Szilard's plans. He and his friends are made partially immortal, meaning they still age. The group is captured by the Gandor and are cemented into barrels at the bottom of the Hudson River as punishment for killing Gandor members. Eve dredges the river to find Dallas. However, after Dallas and his friends are dredged from the river in 1933, Dallas is promptly abducted by Lamia, a group who serves Huey Laforet. Although he forgets the names of his two friends, he can easily recall the names of his enemies. Dallas treats others with disrespect and is extremely disliked as a result. Despite this, he is extremely attached to his sister and will do anything to ensure her safety. Eve Genoard is Dallas' younger sister and a member of New Jersey's wealthy Genoard family. Despite her quiet personality and aristocratic upbringing, Eve has very little fear of the New York streets, going directly against the mafia as she searches for her brother. She even vows revenge when she believes he is dead. Although she goes to great lengths to find him, she admits that she never liked her brother because of his behavior. At first, she reprimands Luck for not forgiving Dallas. She later apologizes when she learns Gustavo of the Runorata family killed her father and other brother. She finds herself unable to forgive him for it and attempts to kill him. She is unaware that her family became wealthy selling drugs to the Runorata and believes that they are they made their money through the textile industry, which is in fact only a front. However, her father and eldest brother were unable to reach an agreement with the Runorata and were killed. She allows Isaac and Miria to steal all of their money, hoping that the family will stop fighting over it. She is very religious, often praying in the most hopeless of situations. Immortals The are a group of people who attained immortality, stopped aging and became impervious to injury after drinking an immortality elixir. All immortals must follow a set of rules and guidelines. Although they are able to use a false name for temporary introductions to mortal, their bodies reject all attempts to establish lasting false identities. In addition, they must use their real names when speaking to another immortal. Immortals can transmit information and images to another immortal by placing their left hand on the other's head and thinking about the information or image. To kill an immortal, another immortal must "devour" them by placing their right hand on the other's head and thinking "I want to eat." In addition, the more often an immortal is injured in a certain area, the faster they will recover from that injury. The original immortals were a group of about thirty who were traveling aboard the ship Advenna Avis in 1711. Aboard the ship, they summoned a demon in the hopes of gaining immortality. They are successful and the demon gives them the immortality elixir. Their leader Maiza Avaro is given the formula for the elixir. Later, the group decides they must keep immortality to themselves. Szilard Quates disagrees and devours thirteen of the alchemists, obtaining half of the formula Maiza gave to his brother. Realizing the danger Szilard poses to them, they scatter throughout the world. Szilard devours five more of original immortals, bringing the total to eighteen, before he himself is devoured. A second group of immortals is created in 1930 after Szilard manages to recreate the elixir, but loses possession of it. After it is passed around Manhattan by gangsters believing it is alcohol, Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent, the three Gandor brothers, Firo Prochainezo and all of the Martillo executives drink it at a party. Those who drank Szilard's incomplete immortality elixir become partially immortal. Although they can be killed through devouring, they do not stop aging and will eventually die of old age. Elmer Albatross is one of the original immortals. He is unnaturally optimistic about everything and is always smiling. Born at about 1700, Elmer was a member of a cult and was meant to be a sacrifice. Because he was respectful and believed in love, he was bullied. However, when his cult became the subject of variouswitch-hunts, he happily defended them. He admits that he does not know what happiness is or if he is smiling due to happiness, but Elmer has made it his goal in life to make everyone happy. Elmer is the only being Huey does not see as a test subject and is Huey's only friend. Beg Garotto is one of the original immortals. In 1932, he creates drugs for New Jersey's Runorata mafia family and has become a drug addict himself. Because of his constant drug use, he talks in halting tones, often pausing between syllables. He starts creating and using drugs that induce complete happiness; however, a form ten times more powerful cannot induce happiness in an immortal. By August 2002, Beg is placed in a mental hospital in New Jersey, oblivious to reality and reliving the happiest time of his life: being aboard the ship with Czeslaw. The only people he trusts are the original immortals and Bartolo Runorata, the boss of the Runorata. Sylvie Lumiere is one of the original immortals. She is the only passenger who does not immediately drink the elixir and instead saves it for when she's older and "more refined". She was the lover of Maiza's brother Gretto. By 1930, she became a singer, often singing in speakeasies. In the 1970s, she joins Maiza, Czeslaw and Nile on the search for Elmer in a mysterious European village. Sylvie is depicted with white hair and is often described as very beautiful. Nile is one of the original immortals. He initially had no fear of death because he cannot die and eventually forgot that other people die. After watching his comrades killed in action during several wars, he realized that this is the first time he suffered. He then became terrified and later, emotionless. Nile also seems to be easily provoked into violence. In 2001, he joins Maiza, Czeslaw and Sylvie on their search for Elmer in a strange European village. By the next year, he is in Japan and receives an invitation from Huey to board the cruise ship Exit to the United States. After the hijacking of the ship and its sister ship the Entrance, Nile is detained in the United States. Szilard Quates is an alchemist who became immortal in 1711 aboard the''Advenna Avis'' and is described as the most evil alchemist on the ship. He disagreed with the majority's decision to keep the immortality elixir to themselves and kills many of the original immortals. He takes Maiza Avaro's brother and devours him, hoping to receive the immortality elixir's formula. Because Maiza had given his brother only half of the formula, Szilard is only able to obtain that much. Szilard uses the incomplete formula to create an elixir that bestows partial immortality, meaning that the recipient will still age. He also creates several homunculi from his own cells, the latest of which is the femaleEnnis. Although he has the body of an old man, he is exceptionally fast and strong and is capable of defeating most opponents in physical combat. Victor Talbot is one of the original immortals. By the 1930s, he has become an FBI agent who works mainly with immortal-related cases. He strongly dislikes the mafiosi, Camorristi and other outlaws and is the one who arrests Huey and Firo and imprisons them on Alcatraz Island. Denkurō Tōgō is one of the original immortals. In 1705, he is a Japanese alchemist that visits a private school on what is now the Italian Peninsula to investigate drugs use and illegal money. He is described as a "ninja" by Elmer. He is involved in the Cold War and is unable to return home until the fall of the Berlin Wall. Huey invites him to board the cruise ship the Exit, sister ship of the Entrance, which is traveling from Japan to the United States. After arriving in the United States, he is detained. Jacuzzi's gang Jacuzzi Splot is an extremely shy gang leader and bootlegger. He is easily scared but is capable of exceptional courage and leadership ability when the situation calls for it.He often stutters and dislikes attention. Despite this, he has a large sword tattoo on his face. However, when his friends are in danger, he will summon the strength to face his problems directly, even though he will continue to cry. He says that he cries so he does not have to when he needs to be courageous. When he realizes he cries too much, he states that the extra tears are for Nice, so that she does not have to cry if something bad happens. He tattooed his face when Nice was injured in an explosives accident,so that they would both be similarly marked. Nice Holystone ( ) is an explosive expert with a mellow disposition. She makes high-grade explosives and lost her right eye and gained extensive scarring on her body during an accident with homemade explosives when she was young. She and Jacuzzi are childhood friends and kissed for the first time aboard the Flying Pussyfoot train. In 2002, the pair have a great-grandson named Bobby. Chane Laforet ( ) is the daughter of Huey Laforet and is an excellent knife fighter. She joins her father's followers, the Lemure in hijacking the Flying Pussyfoot train, despite disapproving of such acts. She communicates telepathically with Huey and, because she is mute, she communicates with others through her body language and written notes. She believes that her father is the only person to ever love her and is so devoted to him, that when offered to receive something in exchange for Huey's secrets, she asked him to take her voice so that she would never betray him. After Claire Stanfield proposes to her aboard the Flying Pussyfoot, she tells him she will wait for him forever in Manhattan, intending to kill him. Chane is unsure how she should interpret the kindness she receives from Jacuzzi Splot and his gang and is confused by Claire's continued professions of love. The time she spends with Jacuzzi and Claire changes her into a more open and straightforward person, and her world expands past the world that included only herself and Huey. She eventually falls in love with Claire, marrying him and adopting his new last name Walken. Huey Laforet is one of the original immortals. When the group votes on whether to keep immortality a secret, Huey abstains from voting. He is a self-described "observer" and has been described by Sylvie as the most terrifying alchemist on the ship. He will do anything as long as he knows how to do it or receives instructions. He considers everyone as a possible experiment, with the exception of Elmer, and conducts constant experiments on people, including children. Huey has created incomplete homunculi, and his daughter Chane was an experiment to find if acquired immortality can be inherited. In the 1930s, Huey is arrested for treason and conspiracy and is incarcerated in a Newfoundland prison until he is moved toAlcatraz Island in 1931. He has several cults dedicated to serving him, including the Lemure and the Lamia. The Lemure go to great lengths to end his imprisonment, such as taking the Flying Pussyfoot s passengers hostage, but only wish to gain immortality. Huey does not agree with their actions and is aware of their intentions. Huey also has a daughter named Leeza and a son named Lucino B. Campanella. Lamia The is a group of homunculi created by Huey Laforet. They serve and are completely dedicated to Huey. The group is led by , who was born as Chick's younger brother. As a child, Tack ran away from his father after Chick was sold, and Huey Laforet took him in. These homunculi, referred to vampires, are imperfect; they do not age, but they can be killed. The homunculi include and . Lemure The is a cult that follows Huey Laforet. The cult is headed by a man named Goose. Although they claim to be completely dedicated to Huey, to the point that they hijack the Flying Pussyfoot to negotiate his release, they are only after the secret to immortality. Huey's daughter Chane is a member, but the group plans to kill her after the hijacking. Most of the members are killed aboard the Pussyfoot. Martillo family The is a very small Camorrista family based in Little Italy, Manhattan. They rely on informal banking services, commercial trade and casinos for income. One of the most important sources of financial support is their speakeasy the . After the Prohibition is lifted, the Alveare remains their main source of financial support as a restaurant featuring various dishes made with honey and a honey specialty shop. Eventually, the restaurant became extremely popular and a chain of restaurants is opened. The Martillo family boss adopts Firo Prochainezo into the family. Other members include the treasurer Maiza Avaro and secretary Ronny Sukiart. Ronny is also an incarnation of the demon who granted immmortality to the alchemists. Because Firo befriends Luck Gandor and Claire Stanfield of the Gandor family, the two families are on friendly terms. Most of the Martillo become immortal in 1930 after mistaking a bottle of the immortality elixir for celebratory alcohol while celebrating Firo's promotion within the organization. Inspector Edward Noah believes that the family is not worth investigating and states that the only reason it has not been taken over by larger neighboring families is because they are such a powerless family. When promoting someone to the rank of an executive, Don Molsa Martillo notifies the man in advance and has another executive go with him to buy a suitable hat. This practice has no particular meaning. When accepting men into his family, Molsa gives no preference for nationality, therefore the family is made up of men from many backgrounds. Maiza Avaro is the bookkeeper of the Martillo Camorra family and is one of the original group of immortals. Because he is the alchemist who leads the others in summoning the demon aboard the ship in 1711, he is the only one given the knowledge of the immortality elixir's formula. He gave his younger brother half of the elixir's formula. Later, Szilard Quates mistakes Gretto for Maiza and devours Gretto, hoping to obtain the entire formula. Although he is a member of the Martillo Camorra family, Maiza does not advocate violence. He is constantly seen wearing a smile. In the 1970s, he left his post as bookkeeper to Firo. After, he and Czeslaw traveled the world searching for immortals to bring them together again because Szilard no longer poses a threat. He returns to the Martillo in 2001. Firo Prochainezo is one of the youngest members of Manhattan's Martillo Camorra family and is a skilled fighter. He was orphaned when he was ten and picked up by the head of the Martillo family after Firo attempts to rob him. Because of this, he considers the Martillo to be his family. He is tasked with monitoring casinos to prevent cheating, and later manages those casinos after becoming an executive member of the family. In 1930, he mistakes the immortality elixir for alcohol and takes it. He later distributes the elixir at a party, becoming immortal himself. That year, he falls in love with Ennis and devours Szilard Quates, saving her and the new immortals. Despite the fact that she does reciprocate his feelings, they live together afterward and eventually marry in 2002. In 1934, he arrested by Victor Talbot for the destruction of public property during the bombing of the skyscraper Mist Wall and is imprisoned on Alcatraz Island. When Maiza Avaro leaves the Martillo in the 1970s, Firo is given the position as the family's bookkeeper until Maiza returns. During this time, Firo wears glasses in an attempt to look smarter. Because he is friends with Luck Gandor and Claire Stanfield, the Martillo and Gandor families are on friendly terms. Ronny Sukiart is a high-ranking executive and secretary of the Martillo family despite his apparent youth. He is revealed to be the incarnation of the demon summoned in 1711 by alchemists hoping to obtain immortality. He gives them an immortality elixir and a set of guidelines. He also teaches the alchemists how to kill and absorb the knowledge of other immortals so he will obtain the knowledge of all thirty alchemists when the last one tires of living. However, he grants their request because he expected something to happen. He exhibits a deep curiosity, disguising himself as human to follow some immortals and not stopping second group of people from drinking the elixir because he could not imagine what would happen next. Ronny states that he is not a demon, but rather an alchemist from ancient times that learned too much. In both forms, he is fond of saying , which he has identified as a "pet phrase" of his. Ennis a homunculus created by Szilard using his cells and the cells of an abducted female. She is the latest in a group of homunculi Szilard created, and she is the only female. Although she was "born" without any knowledge, she eventually begins to experience emotions. Although Ennis hates Szilard, she obeys his every order because he is able to kill her with a thought. She betrays Szilard and gives Firo Prochainezo the necessary knowledge to destroy Szilard. She falls in love with Firo and marries him in 2002 after developing her emotions for seventy years. Russo family The Russo family is a mafia family based in Chicago. The family is led by , who finds it hard to control his nephew Ladd Russo, the family's hitman. Ladd withdraws from the family when he decides to hijack the Flying Pussyfoot simply for the carnage it will create. Other members of the family include Graham Specter, a mechanic and Ladd's loyal follower and Ricard Russo. Ladd Russo and Lua Klein is a sadistic hitman for the Chicago Russo mafia family. He becomes excited at the thought of violence, so much so he dances in the blood of fallen allies. He is exceptionally skilled with firearms and in hand to hand combat, particularly boxing. Ladd is deeply in love with his fiancée and expresses it through the promise of killing her slowly after he has killed everyone else. Lua is completely devoted to Ladd and seems to take pleasure from his promise to kill her. Ladd is imprisoned in Alcatraz for killing many of the passengers aboard the Flying Pussyfoot, despite the fact that he maintains his actions were in self-defense. Ricard Russo a young orphaned member of the Russo family. Her real name is , but she was mistaken for a boy and called Ricard. She saves the life Christopher Shouldered in 1933, and since 1934, she has been under his protection. Graham Specter later accompanies her too. Graham Specter is a mechanic and one of Ladd's loyal devotees, going so far as to refer to Ladd as an older brother. He is very talkative, speaks very quickly and often contradicts himself, sometimes in the same sentence. He always carries a large wrench and enjoys dismantling things, becoming angry if something prevents him from doing so. Other Czeslaw Meyer , nicknamed , is a young boy who gained immortality board the Advenna Avis in 1711. After he and his guardian Ferment gained immortality, Ferment tortured Czeslaw, claiming to be testing the limits of immortality. Czeslaw manages to devour Ferment, ending his suffering. However, he realizes that there is no "love", only deception, and that other immortals will eventually come to devour him. He becomes paranoid and trusts no one, making it his mission to devour other immortals before they can devour him. He cares little for the lives of others, even requesting that a large group of people be killed so he could find an immortal among them. In 1931, after being forgiven by Maiza, he stops hunting other immortals and lives with Ennis as her little brother. Claire Stanfield is the legendary freelance assassin , who is hailed as the best in the world. The name Vino references the way he mutilates his targets, leaving them caked in a layer of blood and looking like they are soaked in wine. He was adopted into the Gandor family at a young age and is considered the fourth Gandor brother. Despite this, he is not considered to be part of the Gandor family. In 1925, Huey Laforet visited to New York City in the hopes of meeting Claire, who he described as a genius, but Claire ran away from home to join the circus and became an acrobat. He uses the strength and agility he gained from his training in his trade. In addition being an assassin, he also works as a conductor aboard the transcontinental train the , making it easier for him to travel to his targets. When the train is hijacked, he assumes the identity of the , a monster that eats train passengers, to kill train hijackers and ensure the passengers' safety. He meets and proposes to Chane Laforet aboard the Flying Pussyfoot and eventually marries her. Because it seems he died in the train hijacking, he is unable to marry, so he purchases the name from a retired assassin to fix the problem. His great-grandchildren are named Claudia and Charon Walken. Merchandise Several types of merchandise have been produced based on the likeness of the characters in the Baccano! series. Apparel such as clothing has been released. Other merchandise includes keychains, lanyards, mousepads and bookmarks. Reception Daryl Surat, a host of the Anime World Order podcast, and special guest Mike Toole described the cast as motley, weird and quirky as well as inept, either comically, horrifically or both at the same time. They also felt that despite the large cast, it is easy to learn about the characters because they all acted and looked different. They commented that every character is insane and has their own kind of psychosis. The pair criticized the names of several characters, such as Luck and Berga, Jacuzzi Splot and Nice Holystone, believing that they were ridiculous. They were disappointed with the accents present in the English dubbing of the series, believing they sounded fake. Anime News Network (ANN) commented that the English cast match the sound and delivery of the Japanese cast and that the script also matched the original well, differing only in the use of 1930 slang. The site also felt that Jerry Jewell was not cast well as Claire Stanfield and praised Bryan Massey's, J. Michael Tatum's and Caitlin Glass' performances as Ladd Russo, Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent, respectively. They also believed that Maxey Whitehead was able to make Czeslaw Meyer sound "less like a girl" and was able to shift "effortlessly between innocent and not-so-innocent modes". Aside from occasional struggles to maintain accents, other performances were also commended for bringing their characters to life and giving a sense of period and attitude. ANN also believed that the one of the biggest weakness of the Japanese dub was the actors' inability to duplicate the American tones and speech patterns of the period simply because they are Japanese. They stated that this made the original dubbing sound less authentic than the English. References Baccano! it:Personaggi di Baccano! zh:Baccano!角色列表